Belief
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Zelena could control Regina when she has possession of her heart. I would like this to be an ensemble story where for once everyone else has to support and care for Regina. - Cortez2010


_Zelena could control Regina when she has possession of her heart. I would like this to be an ensemble story where for once everyone else has to support and care for Regina. - Cortez2010_

_Thanks for the prompt. Apologies for the delay in getting this up but I've had a huge backlog of prompts to work through. I don't own Once or any of its characters. I hope you like this oneshot :) _

Regina thought her spell would work but then she also thought her heart would be safe. She was wrong on both counts. Regina sighs absently rubbing her hand over the spot where her heart should be. It's a strange feeling to be heartless. She still feels. She still loves. After seeing her mother she thought being without her heart would leave her cold and numb. It hasn't. There's just a gaping absence where her heart should be. That is what Regina feels. She feels like a puzzle with a missing piece.

A sharp pain sears through her chest as her sister stands above her and squeezes her heart. She ignores the pain as best she can before glaring up at Zelena. She refuses to let Zelena see her pain. Zelena chuckles, "Fine be that way Regina. It doesn't matter. I have your heart which means you do as I say. It will be even easier to defeat you all now with you under my control."

She poofs away and Regina frowns sitting up on the floor. The pain means that Zelena can control her heart. Before Henry she wouldn't have cared. In that year during the Enchanted Forest she tried to remove it herself only to find it was better to feel than to run.

Now though she is a threat. Not just to herself but to Henry and everyone else. A few years ago that might not have mattered. Now it does. She's trying to be good, to be a hero and to save the ones she cares about. It's been a long battle to accept them all as her family but she does now and she doesn't wish to see any of them harmed least of all by her hand.

Regina sighs again. This time because she fears what losing her heart will mean. She will be left behind. She will be a threat and danger to them all. Once again she will be cast aside losing the family she has struggled to gain over something she has no control over. Again.

Snow, Charming and Emma run up to her to find her still sitting on the floor, her hand hovering over that empty space in her chest. "Are you okay?" Snow asks placing her hand gently on Regina's arm. Regina flinches as the sudden contact pulls her from her thoughts. She looks at the three above her before standing and backing away.

"You all need to stay away from me," she warns though she suspects and fears they will all leave her once she tells the truth anyway.

"Why?" Charming asks, "I thought we were in this together Regina."

"We are," she replies, "But Zelena now has my heart which means she can control me. She can use me to hurt you. You're safer without me so go. Just go."

"No," Emma says and Regina looks up in surprise to find them all giving her the same stubborn look in refusal. She feels shock but also that tinge of hope and happiness. "What?" she asks.

"You're family," Snow adds, "We trust you Regina. We believe in you. You're one of us which means you don't get to hide away alone. You feel not just with your heart but with your soul. I know that and so do you. We believe in you now you just need to believe in yourself as well. Regina you're family and you can fight this. Let us help you."

They surprised her. She expected them just to leave her behind. When Cora framed Regina, she was left alone. She just assumed it would happen again. Over the course of Neverland and this new curse, they've all grown closer out of necessity. Regina, for herself, no longer wants to be evil or lurk in the darkness. She has found that she wants to change not just for Henry but for herself. Having support is new to her. She's not used to people caring or helping. They surprised her and now she surprises herself by taking a leap and nodding. She walks home with them hoping their belief in her will be enough.

* * *

She's doing a protection spell on the apartment to shield Snow and Charming from further attacks when the pain strikes her. Thankfully the spell is up but she can feel Zelena squeezing on her heart. Her chest burns in agony and she crumples to the floor outside of the apartment. She tries to fight it but the pain makes it hard to move let alone scream.

She eyes the door nearby wondering if she can make it over there. A pang of regret and guilt floods over her as she thinks of the number of people she has hurt and killed this way. There's a lot she feels remorse for. The taking of hearts and using them for pain and murder is high up on the list. In doing so she became a lot like her mother, too much like Cora. The guilt mingles with her pain seemingly amplifying it.

She can't help but scream out as tears roll down her cheeks. She thinks of Daniel and Graham. Daniel who died at her mother's hands. Graham who died at hers. A sob echoes out of her throat as she thinks of the agony they must have suffered because of her. She wonders if perhaps it is some form of twisted poetic justice that she is to die this way.

Another squeeze and she cries out once more before slipping further. Her head knocks against the wood of the door and she leans heavily against it as pain ricochets from her chest and through her entire body. It's unbearable and she knows she'll never take a heart again, no matter what the circumstance.

She feels the door shift beneath her and hands catch her.

"Regina."

She looks up to see Charming holding her up. "She's going to kill me," she whispers in a pained voice before another scream echoes out of her throat as Zelena squeezes once more.

"She is not," Charming replies authoritatively. It's a tone she's heard before. She remembers a time when Emma said "She's not dying." She recognises the determination and strength. He's used this tone before but never to save her. It's a surprise but right now one she needs. He lifts her up and carries her through to the apartment before sitting her down on the sofa.

"Listen to me," he says sitting in front of her and taking her hands, "You are Regina Mills. Quite frankly I have seen you survive far too much. We have all fought and suffered and survived Regina and you're not throwing in the towel now. We are finally at a place of peace and family. You don't let Zelena beat you. Fight the pain. I know it's hard but you're not alone. I will sit right here until that pain goes away."

It takes ten minutes. Ten minutes of screaming and agony and crying. He sits by her side the whole time offering reassurances and comfort. He holds her hand and provides strength in any way he can. Support helps Regina fight the pain. Not being alone helps her believe in herself, in her ability to fight and stay strong to protect the ones she cares about.

* * *

She's alone with Snow when she feels a strange sensation in her body. Her legs move without her will. A voice is telling her to hurt Snow. She doesn't want to but her body moves without her control.

"Snow get away," she says with a shaky voice. This is far worse than she imagined it would be. Control is important to her. After years of being magically restrained by her mother having freedom over her life and choices is crucial to her. Having that robbed from her is perhaps one of the worst things Zelena could have done to her.

She grips the counter hard to try and stop herself from moving. "Snow get away," she repeats through gritted teeth when she sees that Snow has not budged and is instead moving closer. Regina can feel frustration building in her at Snow's stubborn refusal. "Snow please just get away. I'm trying to help you here. She wants me to hurt you. You need to leave."

"No I don't," Snow says calmly. She can see that although Regina is trying to fight that the other woman is clearly still panicking. Snow however is confident that Regina can fight this. The very fact that Regina wants to ignore Zelena's command to hurt her tells Snow that Regina has the strength to fight against Zelena and instead remain in control. She just needs help. Snow takes a deep breath before stepping forward. She stands beside Regina who gives her a look which is a mix of irritation and worry.

"Fight it," Snow says.

"It's not that simple. She is trying to make me hurt you," Regina replies. It astonishes her how far they've come in a few years. She can feel Zelena trying to command her and guide her body. "Regina look at me," Snow says calmly and Regina turns her head to see Snow giving her an encouraging and hopeful look. It's one that one several occasions has annoyed Regina no end. Today she finds it oddly helpful.

"Your heart is not all you need to feel. I know you Regina. You feel things strongly, not just with your heart but your entire soul. Zelena may have your heart but I know that you can fight against that. Listen to your soul Regina. Let that guide you, not her. You can feel. I can see it in your eyes that you still feel and that you don't want to hurt me. Trust in yourself Regina." With those words Snow takes Regina's hand to show that she truly does trust her.

Regina looks down at Snow's hand on her own. The contact startles her and she can feel a tear slipping down her cheek. Her relationship with Snow has been evolving for years and apparently it still has some twists and turns in it. Right now Regina is enjoying this strange new family dynamic they've begun building. She has always wanted a family. With Henry she started one of her own. She thought losing him would mean losing her family only to find that her family had grown without her even realising it. She went from loathing the Charmings and Emma to tolerating them to actually enjoying their company. She found a family with the people she least expected but she knows she would never let Zelena take that from her.

So she fights. She looks at those entwined hands and thinks of the trust and faith they now share. As she does she can feel Zelena's control waning. Regina smiles up at Snow as she regains control of herself.

* * *

Emma's magic is their key. According to Glinda only light magic can defeat her sister and as the saviour and product of true love Emma has that in bucketloads. She just needs to learn how to harness it. This time around it isn't Regina who suggests it. This time Emma approaches her.

"You have to commit to this," Regina warns her. When she began learning magic she was not aware of the huge commitment she was making. Of course now she is all too aware of the commitment magic requires. You have to draw it from yourself and focus. It must be honed and especially in battle haphazard magic could doom them all. "It's a way of life," she adds knowing that once you start magic it is very hard to avoid its temptation. She wants Emma to be prepared.

Emma nods, "I'm ready," she assures her and they head out. They start in the crypt before Regina realises that this method of tutelage will not be enough. She flashes them to a bridge high above a crevice in the woods. She knows that Emma's magic flares best when it is tested. The battle with Zelena is high stakes and she needs Emma's instincts to be good. After Neverland she trusts Emma's instincts and she believes her when she says they're stronger together than apart. Regina has a feeling that applies to family and friendships too.

"Regina what the hell?" Emma cries out clearly surprised as she struggles with the ropes.

Regina looks at her before unravelling the bridge, "You can stop me." Regina's had a glimpse of Emma's power. Emma, Snow and Charming have helped her trust in herself and them. The least she can do is return the favour.

Unfortunately Zelena picks now to strike. Regina groans as the pain clenches like a fist in her chest. She needs to be focussed right now just in case. Snow, Charming and Emma have reached out to her and helped her when they could have left her behind. She doesn't want to wind up failing to protect Emma now because of her lost heart. She needs to be able to protect them but she just cannot focus. The pain is making her vision hazy as she collapses to the floor.

_Oh god no, not now_ she thinks. She needs to be in control. She can feel herself losing her grip on her surroundings and magic as Zelena squeezes her heart painfully.

"REGINA!"

Emma's voice pierces her struggle and she looks up to see Emma up in the air floating on a stone pillar. She smiles through her haze of agony pleased to see that Emma's magic worked to save her. The bridge floats towards her and she sees Emma kneel down next to her. "What's going on?" Emma asks worriedly.

"Zelena is squeezing my heart. She's drawing my focus from my magic. Luckily we still have your magic," she says as the pain finally abates.

Emma gives her a pointed look, "Really? You're throwing in the towel and just going to rely on my magic? Regina I might be powerful but we need you. When we fight her we need you too."

"If she's holding my heart I might not be much help."

"You will be," Emma replies.

"How can you be so sure?" Regina asks.

Emma sighs before looking out into the abyss, "Because you and I are more alike than either of us realise sometimes. We both have always wanted a family. Henry gave us to both of that and once we had found love and a family we strive to protect it through fear of losing it again. I know you'll be able to beat Zelena because you love Henry and you think of me and my parents as your family. You won't let us be hurt."

"She can only be defeated by light magic," Regina points out.

Emma shrugs, "Who says you're only capable of dark magic?"

At Emma's question Regina smiles thoughtfully. She had never really even considered the possibility of her having light magic. She's been used to the darkness for so long but then she is no longer an evil queen. She's just Regina working on redemption and fighting to save her family rather than destroy others. As they leave that hill she can't help but wonder about magic and how far she's come since the curse first broke.

She wonders if the time will come when her belief in her own goodness will be tested.

* * *

Emma's magic is lost.

Her son is in danger.

Snow and Charming's newborn son is currently under threat too.

Now is that test Regina dreaded was coming. Standing there in the hospital when all hope seemed lost Henry turned to her and told her she could do it. Their love broke the curse holding back their memories. Even without her heart Regina felt the rush of love as her son turned to her with recognition and run to her. She kissed him and magic rippled out of them, magic she never dreamed she would have. Her son however opened up her heart to love and even without it she still felt it in every part of her soul.

Charming was right when he told her she is not alone in this world. Standing on this battlefield with Zelena holding her up in the air she is surrounded by people who have her back. They stood there in the hospital and followed her into the fight. They believed in her and followed through in their actions. Actions and not empty words that have often let her down. Today they haven't.

Snow was right when she told her that her strength and emotions were not purely in her heart. She has always felt strongly but not thought much of it. Now without her heart she understands that her emotion is not just tied to her heart but also to her entire being. She had listened to Snow's words but only today did she truly believe it. Today she kissed Henry and light magic broke Zelena's curse. That proved to her that she was indeed capable of good. His restored memory and the broken curse gave her physical proof of what Snow had told her.

Emma led her to question whether or not she was capable of light magic. She understood Regina's motives both for staying away and protecting them. Emma though, always has had an uncanny ability to understand her. The other mother of her son was once her enemy. Now Regina feels like they are a team, both as parents and as heroes.

Her family has stood by her, both in the Enchanted Forest when they all mourned for the loss of Henry and Emma and then again when her heart was stolen away.

Dark magic brought her nothing isolation, loss and more misery. Her quest for revenge only wound up hurting herself. She no longer wants that. She loves her son and for him began to change. After that she found she truly did want to change, not just to get him back but for herself. She has watched from the sidelines as others found their happy endings. She grew tired of standing alone and so she fought to change. She won't deny that it's been hard and that it is sometimes far too tempting to go dark. In Neverland she used her magic as necessary but she allowed herself to be reined in by Emma. With Emma's support she was stopped from sinking too far into the darkness. In Neverland despite the horrible circumstances she found it was nice to be on the side of the heroes. When they returned she was thanked, welcomed and accepted – three things she never thought she would get from Storybrooke.

She looks at Charming and Emma backing her up. She thinks of Snow and Henry back at the hospital and the baby lying defenceless on the farmyard floor. She thinks not only of the life that took her to this moment but of the one she could have once this is finished. They all believed in her and as she hovers in the air and thinks of how much she has changed and what she could be capable of.

"What are you doing?" Zelena asks.

Regina looks down with a gasp as she feels the light magic flood her system. She looks up at Zelena with a small smile, "Changing." As she speaks the magic shoots from her hands and straight at her sister. Zelena goes flying to the floor and Regina falls.

Regina raises her head to see Charming holding his baby and smiles in relief. She sees Emma holding out her hand and takes it gratefully before moving to reclaim her heart. Her time without it has been eye-opening but Regina for one wants it back where it belongs.

* * *

Hours later Regina cradles Snow and Charming's baby in her arms. Henry sits by her side looking at his new uncle. Snow and Charming watch from the bed whilst Emma snaps a photo. It's a picture that will later take a place of pride in Regina's home. "What's his name?" she asks not tearing her gaze from the baby she helped save.

"Not telling," Snow says teasingly, "You can find out with everyone else."

Regina and Henry try pouty faces but the other two simply laugh and shake their heads. "We'll have a naming ceremony," Charming says.

"And I'm invited?" Regina asks.

"Well duh Mom," Henry says and she gives him a look, "Duh?"

"Yeah. It means it's obvious. Of course you're invited," he replies.

"Well I've turned up to occasions before and not been well received," Regina says with a playful smile.

"If you're talking about our wedding, it's your own fault for not RSVPing," Snow jokes before she looks at Regina seriously, "But truly Regina you're part of our family now. We believe in you and you believe in us. We've all been here for each other over the past few months and we are family Regina which means you're always invited."

Regina smiles, "Well then I'll always be there." As she sits in that hospital room with her son by her side and surrounded by family she knows she never wants to lose her belief in herself or them again. Their belief in her and her acceptance of their support has brought her one step closer to a happy ending, a happy ending Regina can't wait to enjoy with her family.

_Thanks again for the prompt and to you all for reading :) _


End file.
